Watch Dogs Wiki:Staff
Watch Dogs Wiki Staff are users on the Watch Dogs Wiki that are granted the ability and responsibility to keep the wiki running smoothly. Purpose of Staff The main purpose of Watch Dogs Wiki staff is to keep the wiki clean and free of vandalism, to keep it running smoothly, and mainly to help editors. Watch Dogs Wiki staff should not use their tools to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism, or use their blocking tool to block a user they have a dispute with. Their tools should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. The ideal Watch Dogs Wiki staff member is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Watch Dogs Wiki community. Promotions Promotions are not merely just given out, they have to be earned. As of now, the wiki is not in need of any more staff members, so don't bother applying for now. A user must be a patroller before admin, and admin before bureaucrat. A user who just showed up on the wiki four days ago and has two edits can't apply for a staff position, because they'll be immediately rejected. Ideally, a user is fit to become patroller if they speak English well, have an understanding of Watch Dogs, the series and its content, have been on the wiki for at least 6 months and have at least 300 edits, and have experience being patrollers or moderator experience on other wikis. They must also have experience with Wikia, its style, policies (this wiki's policies AND Wikia policies in general), and formatting. Staff positions A full list of current Watch Dogs Wiki staff can be found in the table below. *Bureaucrats: golden (#DDAA00) *Admins: yellow (#C5D92D) *Rollbacks: lime (#00ffb8) *Discussions Moderator (DM): orange (#00ffb8) 'Discussions Moderators (DMs)' Discussions Moderator (DMs) moderate the Discussions to ensure that all posts are appropriate and relevant to Watch Dogs. They can lock or remove any posts they deem unacceptable, and report the content or user to Chris6d, who will then block the user if necessary. Discussions Moderators can warn any user whose post(s) violate Discussions policy, and may ban the user from Discussions themselves. The two current DMs are Veralann and Tupka217, who were assigned to this wiki to protect its Discussions. 'Patrollers' Patrollers are users that have more power than standard users, but are not at admin level yet. Patrollers are given the rollback tool so they can revert vandalism and other bad-faith edits with a single click. They can also open, close and highlight forums, rename pages, and kick/ban users from chat. 'Administrators' Administrators are trusted editors, equipped with the tools to keep the wiki running smoothly. They can issue blocks to troublesome editors, revert vandalism using the rollback tool, and delete and move pages. They are authorized to use the tools at their disposal to deal with issues facing the wiki to the best of their ability. As of now, the wiki is NOT in need of any administrators. 'Bureaucrats' Bureaucrats are senior editors on Watch Dogs Wiki. As well as being full administrators, they have management abilities where they can grant limited user rights. They can promote and demote patrollers, administrators and moderators. They can promote other users to bureaucrat although they cannot demote other bureaucrats. Demotion of users by bureaucrats on Watch Dogs Wiki is not done without a community discussion, unless absolutely necessary. In cases where the community cannot reach consensus on an issue, the bureaucrats may hold a bureaucrats-only vote to reach a decision. As of now, the wiki is NOT in need of any more bureaucrats, as Chris6d is already fit. Summary Keep in mind that staff are not in any way superior to other users, but have access to restricted technical features ("tools") which help to perform maintenance and security tasks. They are also useful as moderators in community discussion and interaction. Administrators still have all of the responsibilities that any other regular user has, in addition to an administrator's more exclusive responsibilities. What should staff not do? Staff should not use their administrator rights to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.